


Best Part of Waking Up

by Centa0592



Series: Criminal Minds AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, But yet here they are, Childishness, Computer tech Niall, Distant Zayn, Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Geek Liam, Harry also likes to steal stuff, Honestly he does, It just goes to show why none of them should be agents, Louis tries to be serious, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mysterious Zayn, No really the boys are all children, Obsessive Harry, Odd Liam, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Sarcasm, Sex, Smart Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, Violence, Virgin Liam, at least to Liam they are, because they share that really, club scene, criminal minds au, diD I MENTION SEX, handjobs, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Edition of The Rejects:</p><p>“Well Liam got a hooker tonight.” The room goes quiet, Liam’s eyes grow wide and Louis leans his head back to give a loud cackle.</p><p>“Aye there big Payno!” Louis shouts as he takes his seat beside Harry and Liam is violently moving his head from left to right in protest.</p><p>“You called her a prostitute not a hooker and besides she was none of those things she’s an escort.” Liam defends his face a crimson red.</p><p>“You know I must say I’m a bit surprised you have to pay for it.” Louis admits absentmindedly and Liam frowns.</p><p>“I didn’t pay for it…” Liam begins.</p><p>“An escort didn’t charge? Not really good for business.” Harry adds in.</p><p>“That’s because I didn’t have sex with her…” Liam tries to explain again.</p><p>“Turned down by a prostitute? Now that’s the Liam I’ve grown to know and love.” Louis mocks and Liam looks offended.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun has decided it doesn’t want to rise yet. Outside consists of the type of darkness that can pass for either really late at night or really early in the morning. Frankly it doesn’t matter whether the sun is up or not because it’s far too soon for Louis to be waking up due to the sound of the loud banging that is engulfing his ears.

 

Louis’ immediate thought is that a burglar is trying to  _ ‘not so successively’ _ enter into his home and with that thought a follow up thought passes which says ‘ _ steal whatever you want, just shut up.’ _ It isn’t until after a deep and low voice quietly calls out his name does Louis realize just who it is and no, it is not a burglar. It is something far worse and far more broken.

 

Harry Styles.

 

Louis groans into his pillow and kicks his legs like a toddler does when fighting sleep. Harry knocks twice more and from the sound of it leans his head against the door and Louis finally caves, allowing his naked body to slide off the bed and crawl on the floor. It is a long and sluggish crawl to the front door and when it opens there stands Harry, who is caught wiping the last remaining evidence of tears from his face. Louis looks up from the floor with a blank face. He refuses to feel emotion before seven am.

 

Harry turns around abruptly and immediately casts his gaze down, to the floor, where Louis is on hands and knees stark naked and his eyes widen and mouth opens agape. Louis rolls his eyes but stands up nonetheless and steps back to allow the curly-haired lad into his home.

 

It takes a moment for Harry’s legs to work but once they do, he hesitantly walks into the home and allows his eyes to roam at the painting filled walls, taking in his surroundings like he does every time he enters the place. He is trying to make it seem as if the blush on his cheeks is coming from something other than his hardening boner.

 

Louis gives him a weird look before realizing he is naked, and then feels far too tired to actually give a fuck. He merely squints and nods his head, silently telling the taller boy to follow him to his bedroom that is littered with clothes. Upon reaching his bed he promptly falls face first on a pile of mess he pushes to the floor.

 

Harry stands awkwardly by the door not sure what to do and Louis sighs heavily again before scooting over and lifting the covers up as a form of invitation that Harry eagerly takes advantage of. It is only seconds before Harry is down to pink briefs and scooting close to Louis, silently pleading for the smaller man to hold him.

 

“You know the drill Styles, turn around.” Harry does as he’ told, quickly switching to his left side; Louis comes from behind to hug him, not even caring about the lack of clothes. It is nice and Harry isn’t thinking about sex, it isn’t about sex; it is about Harry needing to be held and not alone.

 

By the time the two fall asleep it seems as if only a moment passes before a phone call is waking them up, Louis groans while Harry accepts the call and before he knows it a large hand is shaking him awake.

 

“I promise not to kick you in your massive balls if you stop shaking me.” Louis suggests and Harry rolls his eyes in fond before standing up, allowing his muscles to creak and crack; reminding him of his fleeting youth.

 

“For fucks sake you sound like an old haunted house with all those noises…” Louis teases, still not moving from the bed and Harry mentally prays that the covers will slip off of Louis to reveal that glorious bum.

 

“My back is still giving me problems; I can’t control it.” Louis grunts his disapproval before violently throwing the duvet off of his body and standing up with a huff, pointing towards the bed.

 

“Alright, have at it then. Get on your stomach on the bed.” Louis demands and while Harry is entirely confused, he obeys nonetheless, his mind going to a thousand different naughty scenarios.

 

Before Harry can get a question out, Louis is straddling the back of his thighs and warm hands are being places on his back. The question dies on the tip of his tongue and a moan is emitted instead; Harry has no shame.

 

“I…are you naked??” Louis looks down at his naked body and rolls his eyes before continuing his rubbing of Harry’s back.

 

“Would you like for me to stop?” Louis questions with the raising of his brows and Harry shakes his head rapidly into the pillow.

 

“Never stop…let me take my briefs off as well then.” Louis grumbles his disapproval but can’t react quickly enough before Harry is pulling his underwear off and showcasing his pale bum. Louis quickly realizes his naked prick is tucked into the crease of Harry’s bum. It is a bit too much skin on skin for Louis’ comfort.

 

Louis has no idea why he keeps letting Harry sleep over, the taller lad constantly knocks on the door at three in the morning with fresh tears in his eyes and a hung head and Louis isn’t heartless enough to turn him away. They never talk about it; it’s just one of those things that just  _ is _ . Louis has tries to distance himself from the other man, he really has but then he goes and allows himself to straddle Harry while the both of them are naked and for fucks sake Louis’ throat is dry.

 

“We…umm we have to get ready for work.” Harry sighs as Louis gets off and before any words can be exchanged Louis is slamming the bathroom door shut and Harry is banging his head on the pillow.

 

∞

 

Harry has tried to train himself to not allow his triggers to affect him but lately nothing has been working. He can’t talk to his mother or sister about it because they don’t understand, they simply want him to ‘seek help’ but that’s not what Harry needs. Harry needs for the voices to stop, he needs for the images to cease and he needs to not be alone; he hates being alone it’s when the voices are the loudest.

 

His mind screams at him to remember what he does, and every time he closes his eyes the images burn bright into the back of his mind as if he is watching a movie in HD over and over again. He hates his past, he hates these thoughts, he hates the darkness and most importantly he hates his father and no matter what happens he refuses to become anything like the man. He’s not a killer. He’s not.

 

But his mind won’t stop telling him that he is, and last night was the worst. Harry kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable but nothing worked, he is surrounded by stuff he’s taken but still he feels so empty. It is as if none of the things matter, like they hold no weight- just vacant objects filling up space.  

 

He can’t take it anymore; he can’t take looking at himself in the mirror because all that does is trigger more memories, and he is so close to wanting to snap. So he went to the one place he feels safe, the one person who would hold him and make the memories seem like a distant nightmare. He went to Louis’, and no matter how much the smaller lad tries and denies that there will be something between them, Harry knows Louis will still always open his door and invite him in.

 

∞

 

Liam has no idea why or how Niall convinced him to go to a bar but here he is at a bar at like two in the morning and he is really sleepy. Niall is laughing with a group of girls and Liam feels awkward, old, and can’t decipher what that weird smell is consuming the small bar that is located off of the Adams Morgan Station.

 

“Leeyum! Lee! Hey look who I found??” Liam looks up from his water and frowns slightly as he tries to place the strange brunette hanging off of Niall’s arm. She has shoulder length wavy hair with emerald green eyes and a kind smile. After being introduced she bites on her bottom lip as Niall places arm around her shoulder and drunkenly smiles to his friend.

 

“I, I have no idea who she is.” Liam explains with the tilt of his head, slightly confused. Niall shakes his head, pointing to the strange woman’s cleavage. Niall looks as distraught as Liam feels and the blond frowns as if Liam doesn’t understand something as simple as 2 + 2 =4 math.

 

“No, you don’t get it Li, I found her. The girl you described who is going to give you head but you turned it down. Look she looks just like her right? With the weird shaped freckle on her neck just like you explained. Hey…hey you will you still suck his cock?” Niall is slurring his speech and looking at her with sincere eyes. Liam’s not sure who is more shocked, him or the woman. But by her response, which is slapping Niall, dumping a drink on him, and then walking away, Liam would have to go with she is more  surprised. Rightly so.

 

“Niall!” Liam hisses and the blue-eyed boy pouted at the wasted drink, looking up to Liam with sad eyes as if his brain can’t process why anyone would waste a beer.

 

“She looks just like her Li; I only wanted to get you laid.” Liam sighs into his palm and walks Niall over to the restrooms so the lad can rest up against the wall to keep steady.

 

“I know and I appreciate it but you can’t just ask a person to give someone else head. It’s not proper.” Liam explains as Niall nods his head and furrows his brows.

 

“I understand, unless they’re prostitutes then its’ okay because that’s like their profession. Oh god what if she is mad because I didn’t offer to pay??” Niall shouts like he’s have some eureka moment and Liam’s eyes go wide with fear as his friend squirms out of his hold and gets lost in the mass array of drunken people.

 

Liam pushes past the group of bodies and sticks his head up to see where the boy is. It is when he hears shouting and a familiar voice does he see Niall in the corner gesturing wildly. Liam sighs and with a bowed head he goes on over to face a very pissed off woman.

 

“I’m sorry about him.” Liam immediately apologizes and Niall frowns while shaking his head.

 

“No Li, she is mad because we didn’t offer to pay. How much money do you have?” The woman looks ready to fight, she is gripping the straps of her purse and Liam can easily see his mate getting slapped with it, which he deserves.

 

“For the last time I am not a prostitute, now leave me alone!” She shouts but her voice is lost amongst the music and cheers.

 

“I know you aren’t and if he is sober he’d know you aren’t as well; not that there’s anything wrong with being a prostitute I mean it’s best to have sex for money then for free anyways right? Oh god, not that there’s anything wrong with free sex either but your body is a temple right? Isn’t that what woman want to hear? They like to respect themselves and be in charge of what and whom they do and I read that somewhere once I think? I’m not quite sure, and I’m rambling and I’m awkward and I’m sorry; please don’t shoot me.” Liam pleads and the woman now has a small smile on her face as she shakes her head in fascination.

 

“You are the most complex man I have ever met in my life and sadly enough your friend here isn’t the worst I’ve seen tonight; some creep has been stalking me for like an hour.  Here, here’s my card you can call me sometime but if I ever see the blond one again I’m cutting off his balls.” Liam isn’t sure if she means it or not but he smiles, gives her a card of his own, and then proceeds to escort his friend out of the club in order to protect his own wellbeing.  

 

The two crash at Liam’s flat since it is the first stop on metro; and it isn’t until he receives a phone call in the wee hours of the morning does he look at what the card actually says.

 

**_Brenda Sky Escort Service._ **

 

If Liam wasn’t too tired and mentally drained he would laugh at the irony, but instead he takes a deep sigh and begins to tackle the task of waking up Niall.

 

∞

 

“Zayn?? ‘hy you up?” Perrie murmurs as she opens her eyes to see her fiancé sitting in the nook of the window.

 

Zayn expands his neck to look at the bedside clock and notices it’s a little past five in the morning. He lets out a minuscule sigh before standing up to stretch. 

 

“You should go back to bed.” Zayn whispers before going back to his sitting position on the nook; Perrie mumbles into her pillow before lifting a weak hand to pat the empty and cold spot next to her.

 

“Come back to bed.” She manages to croak out in a hoarse voice and Zayn hums but doesn’t move.

 

“Can’t, too many thoughts to sleep.” This is a rapidly growing problem that Zayn is having; sleepless nights and never ending dreams. Every time he closes his eyes he sees different faces of the dead, of people he can’t save, of people whose lives are ended far too early. He used to never have this problem, feeling stuff isn’t in his nature but lately his subconscious has been trying to tell him something. Zayn just has no idea what it is or why, all he knows is that he hates this feeling.

 

The feeling of being helpless, of knowing that there are people out there dying, suffering even and he can’t do anything about it. He’s never had to feel before, and feeling for the first time haunts him to the point he doesn’t even want to go to sleep anymore. His eyes tell the tale of a man of no slumber, his fiancée already missing the warmth his body produces in bed; but he can’t admit his faults. He can’t speak about his troubles so he’ll just have to manage and cope like he has thus far.

 

It’s like Perrie knows all this, almost as if she’s somehow in his head and she is about to make another comment when Zayn’s mobile goes off; the sound of his ringer submerges the room. Zayn is quick to jump up and reach over to see its’ work and he gives one quick, sympathetic kiss to his sleeping partner before getting ready for work.

 

∞

 

“Am I the only one who showed up alone?” Zayn asks the open question to the room and he only receives grunts in return.

 

“Am I just going to have to answer my own question?” The four grunt in response once more, all four heads placed firmly on the table; Harry making it his personal mission to run fingers through Louis’ soft hair.

 

“I’ll just take that as a yes then.” Zayn speaks to himself, apparently, because no one else is alive enough to answer him. This sparks Louis’ interest, so he lifts his head and squints at the energized man sitting in front of him. Zayn tries to his best not to squirm under the intense gaze of the blue-eyed man.

 

“Why are you so awake? If the sun doesn’t have to be awake, then neither do I.” Louis mumbles from under Harry’s touch and Zayn shrugs his shoulders looking away.

 

“He’s not sleeping that’s why.” Zayn turns accusatory eyes towards Liam, who sees nothing wrong with his statement, and the other three boys look on in quiet wondering.

 

“You have no idea what I am or aren’t doing.” Zayn defends and Louis takes this moment to go and fix some coffee because the director will be arriving any moment and he’ll need caffeine to handle that.

 

“I know that those periorbital dark circles under your eyes are caused by tiredness or working too hard or even just staying up late. Given the fact that we all have had are very few cases I’m going to say it’s because of how tired you are due to lack of sleep. Nightmares?” Liam always manages to not know when to be quiet; Zayn just turns his head and refuses to comment further. Niall looks between the two and pokes Liam in the rib with his elbow.

 

“Well Liam got a hooker tonight.” The room goes quiet, Liam’s eyes grow wide and Louis leans his head back to give a loud cackle.

 

“Aye there big Payno!” Louis shouts as he takes his seat beside Harry and Liam is violently moving his head from left to right in protest.

 

“You called her a prostitute not a hooker and besides she is none of those things she’s an escort.” Liam defends, his face a crimson red.

 

“You know I must say I’m a bit surprised you have to pay for it.” Louis admits absentmindedly and Liam frowns.

 

“I didn’t pay for it…” Liam begins.

 

“An escort who doesn’t charge? Not really good for business.” Harry adds in.

 

“That’s because I didn’t have sex with her…” Liam tries to explain again.

 

“Turns down by a prostitute? Now that’s the Liam I’ve grown to know and love.” Louis mocks and Liam looks offended.

 

“She didn’t turn me down; she gave me her card…” Liam begins once more before being interrupted.

 

“Ah arranging sex for later? That’s makes sense.” Harry states with the nodding of his head and Liam looks like he’s in distress.

 

“We’re not…I’m not…bloody hell it’s all Niall’s fault! He’s the one who went up to her trying to pay her to suck me off!!!” Liam shouts and the room quiets again before Harry, Zayn, and Louis all erupt in laughter; Louis taking it upon himself to spin around in the conference chair while slapping his knee.

 

“Oh man, Niall has to pay to get someone to top you off and you still manage to muck it all up??” Louis pants out in question, in between laughs. Liam groans and slams his head on the table, questioning all life choices.

 

“She threw a drink on him and then we left!” Liam screams from the table and Niall groans into the palms of his hands.

 

“That’s why I woke up all wet, thought I wet myself.” Niall admits and Zayn can’t help but snort.

 

It’s when the door opens Liam sighs in gratitude, glad that the attention is now off of him.

 

“Look, it’s early I understand that but we have a case for this team.” The director speaks to the room but his eyes are fixated on Louis. Louis rolls his own eyes and places his head back on the table.

 

“Yes another one for Team Rejects!” Niall shouts in glee and Harry laughs, allowing his dimples to show.

 

“Hey…by definition we are not rejects yah? Like they want us and stuff.” Liam defends the team and Zayn feels bad for the poor, smart, soul.

 

“We are the last resort at best.” Louis states and Liam looks like he’s ready to argue once before a loud cough interrupts all of them. At least Liam looks guilty.

 

“Like I was saying. This case may or may not even be a case…”

 

“How is that even possible? That’s like saying this table may or may not exist. I may or may not be gay. You may or may not be ugly.” Louis interrupts and Zayn stifles the same laugh Harry has no shame in emitting. The Director tightens his lip and continues.

 

“This case may or may not be a case BECAUSE there are no bodies, or at least there aren’t until tonight.” This gets everyone’s attention, all looking at the massive screen displaying images of a woman badly beaten, stabbed, and gagged. Her face looks unrecognizable and its’ clear and evident that the murder is recent and horrific.

 

“This woman is unidentifiable so we’re calling her Jane Doe until we can get the dental records back from what very few teeth the Unsub left behind. The bruising is still fresh, she’s only been dead a few hours, give or take, and it’s clear she was alive for most of the torture.” The slide clicks a few times and Zayn is forced to look at every photo, each one worse than the next.

 

“What we know is that two witnesses are walking out of a night club and found her dumped on the sidewalk, her fingernails are found ripped off and there is slight discoloration on her knuckles; can mean she put up a fight.” Louis quickly gazes at Harry before he looks at the photos again. There is nothing to distinguish this lady, she is unrecognizable while covered in blood and bruises.

 

“Why do you think this is the work of a mass murderer?” Zayn questions, it is obvious he is trying hard not to look away from the photos and throw up.

 

“For the past month or so a number of women have gone missing in the D.C., VA, and MD areas. They are so scattered that we never thought much of it, especially since the women who’ve gone missing exchange services for a price.” Liam places his head on the table and groans almost as if he already knows why they are taking the case.

 

“The woman that died, does she happen to have a card on her?” The director shook his head.

 

“She have no id on her, no purse, no shoes, her skirt is torn and that’s all we can tell.” Liam sighs in relief because the woman he met earlier that night was wearing a dress. They aren’t the same person but now that means Liam will have to call her, to warn her even. If there’s a serial killer on the loose murdering escorts, she can be in danger.

 

Liam manages to give a slight nod of his head while Louis decides it is a good idea to continue spinning around in circles.

 

“I don’t see how we are supposed to find out who is doing the killings when we have one distorted body to go off of. This guy, or woman, can be from a different town, the person can normally dismember the bodies but doesn’t have time tonight thus the rushed job or the person can be keeping these women in some sex traffic slave dungeon but this one is a fighter and have to die. The possibilities are endless!” Louis finishes with the throwing up of his hands.

 

Harry looks on in complete awe almost as if Louis is just too brilliant and perfect for this world.

 

“I often wonder what awful thing I could’ve done in a past life to have you be such a permanent fixture in my present one.” The Director murmurs while running a hand over his face and through his hair. Louis scrunches his nose at the insult.

 

“You didn’t seem too bothered by me when I was balls deep in your arse.” Louis retorts back, making sure to add all the sass he can in that comment.

 

“Yeah well you weren’t talking when my cock was in your mouth now were you? Rude little shit you are…” Louis goes to say something snarky back Harry jumps up from his seat.

 

“Oi, you have no right to be rude to Louis. You are completely insignificant and angry because he refuses to give you the time of day. Fucking wanker.” Harry shouts in a deep, stern voice and then sits back down in his seat, completely flustered and embarrassed that he just did that.

 

The room is silent for a moment and Liam coughs to get the attention back on the dead body but Louis makes sure to look at Harry for a moment too long, making the curly lad squirm.

 

“I don’t get you Styles.” Louis whispers, almost to himself and Louis isn’t sure what to make of Harry, all he knows is that the guy keeps breaking down every layer Louis places around himself and it’s so frustrating.

 

“You can understand me, if only you gave me a chance.” Harry whispers back and Louis is so over this conversation. He simply turns back in his seat and focuses on the dead woman on the ground and tunes in at just the right time to be alerted that the team will be heading out to the crime scene now. Harry bites his lip but doesn’t say anything else as he stands and leaves behind Liam but Louis makes sure to bump his shoulder against Harry’s in silent gratitude.  

 

∞

 

 

Everyone, but Liam who is driving, is asleep during the ride to the crime that takes place off of eighteenth street. The early morning has a chilled air, and Louis has to wrap arms around his waist in order to stop himself from shivering and his teeth from chattering.

 

The local officers are already on the scene, tape is put out, and a few onlookers have already arrived by the time Louis and the others file out of the SUV. The early morning air has a crisp chill to it and Louis doesn’t fight it when Harry comes behind him to place arms around his body.

 

“Is this where she died?” Liam questions one of the officers on scene and the officer nods while Liam hums.

 

“How long has the body been moved for?” Zayn questions as he notices blood spatters a few inches away from where the body previously laid.

 

“The coroner took her away moments before you arrived.” A short man replies while standing up from his crouched position. The camera around his neck swings as he leaves away from the crime scene.

 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to let us see the body?” Louis complains but the cop merely scoffs and keeps going. Louis presents his middle finger to the retreating form.

 

“Whelp that settles it then; Liam you and Zayn go view the body at the morgue while Harry and I stay here and see what we can gather from witnesses and the crime scene.” Louis commands because somebody needs to take charge. “Niall if you would be a doll please tap into any and all surrounding cameras so we can try and get some idea of what took place. Also it would be helpful if you can get a full report on the victim, her friends, family, previous jobs, etc. I want to know what she ate for breakfast and how many times she took a shit.” Liam grimaces at the last part but nods his acknowledgment of what Louis suggests and heads back for the van, as does Niall and Harry.

 

Zayn looks hesitant and Louis sighs; he knows there is something wrong with his mate.

 

“Or, umm or Zayn and I can stay here and Harry can go with Liam?” Louis suggests a little tentatively as he turns nervous eyes towards Harry, who is now worrying his bottom lip. Zayn looks relieved by the new suggestion and his shoulders visibly sag almost as if a weight has been lifted.

“I… Fine I’ll go with Liam.” Harry responds in a quiet voice and Louis mentally curses himself because there is something obviously tormenting Harry as well and it’s far too early for Louis to be thinking of others.

 

“You know what for fucks sake! Liam I’ll go with you to see the dead body, Zayn and Harry will stay here and Niall you just do the thing with the computer.” Niall sends a mock salute to Louis and dashes over to a nearby curb where some of his computer programs are set up already. Zayn and Harry look at each other briefly before giving each other a reassuring smile, blinking and then turning away.

 

∞

 

The coroner’s room smells like death, and yes Louis knows it’s because there are dead people within it (thank you Liam), but still the smell is one that is not pleasing to the nose. Louis is fighting a grimace while practicing how long he can hold his breath before passing out; so far it’s only forty-five seconds. Louis needs some more practice. He didn’t take years’ worth of swimming lessons for nothing.

 

The coroner is standing over the woman and has a row of tools places on a silver plate to the left side of him. He’s wearing a white lab coat and has grey hair that seems to be fading and fast if his receding hairline is anything to go by.

 

“I’m not really sure how much help I can be for you boys at the moment.” The coroner begins to say and Liam and Louis take a cautious step forward after hearing him speak, both men trying to ignore the bright shining light hanging over the dead woman.

 

“I’ve managed to do a mouth swab and took a sample of her skin tissue down to the lab for them to see if any drugs are in her system, if she has a record, and things of that nature.” The balding man explains. “What I have managed to find interesting is that the discoloring on her arm here shows signs of previous abuse. Probably repeated, maybe even chained up at some point recently as you can tell by the fading lacerations on her wrists; if you notice her wrist bones has slight tearing to them which shows signs of constant struggle and pain.”

 

Liam is busy taking notes while the wheels and gears are turning in Louis’ head. What if this is how the women are never found? What if they are all being held somewhere, tortured even, and forced to either be underground sex slaves or used for the pleasure of some sick and sadistic freak. The most important things going through Louis’ mind at the moment are why has this girl been killed? Why was her body left in the public? So gruesome? What did she do or not do to deserve such harsh treatment? And finally, will this guy kill again?

“Is there anything else you can tell us right away?” Liam asks thus bringing the blue-eyed boy out of his thoughts.

 

“Just that whoever killed this poor girl probably put her out of her suffering; it couldn’t have been an easy death but must has been a lot better than what she was enduring. Also there is a lot of tearing in her vaginal and anal areas. The scarring shows that she probably endured rape or brutal sex of some kind within the past two weeks.” The two agent’s hums, thank the coroner and then proceed to leave. Out of all the confusion one thing remains clear; and that is that there are too many questions, and not enough answers nor time.

 

∞

 

Harry and Zayn have no idea where to begin in regard to getting eye witness reports. There are so many people lined up behind the caution tape, and more onlookers are arriving by the masses each second that passes.

 

“Okay, I’m going to need those who were actually here and saw something to step forward.” Harry announces and two women wearing short dresses and high heels steps forward in unison. One of the women, who speaks first, has a long blonde ponytail and manicured nails.

 

“I saw something.” The woman speaks and Harry notes a hint of quiver to her voice so he waves for her to come underneath the caution tape so they can speak in private. The woman has blue eyes and they are starting to water the longer she has to wait for Harry to get out his notepad and pen from the back of his tight trousers.

 

“What exactly is it that you saw?” Harry begins his questioning, making sure to keep eye contact to show that he’s engaged in the conversation and the woman’s response.

 

“You mean besides a dead body??” The woman responds in mock indignation. Harry hunches his shoulders before rolling them and standing to his full height. He really doesn’t have time for this.

 

“Yes besides the dead body.” He responds in a monotone, and the woman’s red stained lips twitch.

 

“I may have seen a guy with her earlier.” The woman stops to look off at the ground as if rocks are more interesting than Harry’s face.

 

Harry has to gesture for her to continue.

 

“She liked to go off with men okay? She isn’t a prostitute though, not like some of the other girls who work the corners.” The woman starts and Harry immediately cuts her off.

 

“You know her?” He demands to know because the woman is supposedly unidentifiable. The woman barely nods her head yes.

 

“I know most of them.” She states quietly like it is a secret only meant for her ears.

 

“The ones who has gone missing you mean?” Harry questions back and she nods her approval once again.

 

“The first time someone went missing is like four months ago maybe? We had stop hearing her report in so we figured she drifted elsewhere or had a run in with a bad john and decided not to do this anymore. But then a week after that another disappeared and by month two the rest of the ones left have either turned to escorting or going everywhere in partners.” Harry writes this all down and has an uneasy feeling in his gut. These women are just trying to make money, have a life, and now they are disappearing because of it.

 

“Is that why you and your friend were out here when you are?” She nods again, this time not bothering to wipe her fallen tears away; just letting them stain her cheeks.

 

“We tell people we’re coming from a club because we don’t know who’s taking the girls and we don’t want to seem obvious or draw more attention to ourselves. The girl who died, her name is Violet; at least that’s what we call her because we don’t know her real name. I’ve seen her a few times before; she wore that outfit once before that’s how I was able to know immediately who it is. None of the girls have been found before. Does this mean they’re all dead?” She is crying a little bit harder now and Harry hated that there is nothing he can do.

 

“At this moment we really don’t know.” Harry offers in a sincere voice hoping to ease her mind a bit. It doesn’t seem to work so he puts his notepad up and gives her a one armed hug.

 

“I do promise we will try our best to catch whoever is doing this.” This seems to assure her a little so she gives a brief smile and turns to walk away, waiting on the sidewalk for her friend.

 

Harry turns and walks towards Zayn who is just finishing up with the other woman.

 

“You have the same look as I do.” Harry notes and Zayn nods his head, tilting it a little to signal for Harry to follow him over to where Niall is.

 

“Hey Niall did you find anything.” Niall looks pale, he looks up to Harry and Zayn with tear filled eyes and pushes the laptop towards the two of them. On the screen is a black and white video of a street. There is a time stamp on the bottom right corner and the view is of an ally, a building, and a woman walking on the sidewalk. She turns out of view of the camera but you can still hear what is going on. Niall managed to capture the audio of Violet’s brutal murder.

 

Harry pushes repeat so he can hear it again, the screaming doesn’t stop. The pleadings of this woman don’t stop until a gurgling sound is heard and then silence. No wonder there is so much blood, so many blood splatters, the guy killed her for what feels like hours but is over twenty minutes. He just doesn’t slow down or stop. Zayn excuses himself and walks off, away from the crowd, so he can do some deep sighing in order to not throw up.

 

“I guess we should head back and meet up with the others?” Niall suggests after looking at a nauseated Zayn. Harry and Zayn quickly agreed, help Niall pack up, and set out to reconvene with Liam and Louis.

 

∞

 

Louis is exhausted, he doesn’t get enough sleep and the day feels like it doesn’t want to end; like it is protesting, wanting to go on and on till until it feels like stopping. All five boys are finally together, opting to discuss details at Louis’ flat instead of the office. Maybe it is hopeful wishing but they figured a change in scenery might jump start some ideas as to what the fuck is going on and why.

 

“That was gruesome right?” Harry is the first to break the silence after swallowing a mouthful of lo Mein. The others are silent for a moment, everyone in their own little minds so Harry shoves another forkful into his mouth and crosses his legs, waiting for someone to acknowledge him.

 

“I think there should have been more witnesses.” Louis finally states after having to shake his head to get out of his own mind. He isn’t eating, doesn’t has a taste for food when his mind is so occupied with everything else.

 

“Yeah I agree with Lou; how does no one see her murder when she is being murdered for nearly twenty minutes? And in the midst of the street no less? I just don’t get it. It’s not like D.C. is some massive place yeah? You can’t throw a rock without hitting someone, no matter the hour.” Liam announces with the furrow of his brows and the others hum, each one with a distant gaze in their eyes; clearly all thinking.

 

“Maybe we should be looking for someone who knows when the streets are empty.” Zayn suggests and all eyes quickly turn to him.

 

“Someone who drives around the city maybe? A taxi driver or bus driver? They know these streets, they have weird hours, meet all kinds of people and can easily kill someone when they know the particular street would be empty.” Louis piggybacks off of Zayn’s idea.

 

“The fact that the unsub killed so brutally I would say he has a problem with women; probably hates it when he deems women are showing him ‘disrespect’ of any kind which is probably what happened. I’m guessing mother issues, she abandoned him or split up the family somehow. There’s some definite deep rooted anger there.” Harry says to the room and Liam nods.

 

“If that’s the case then he’s not married, doesn’t have a girlfriend either; no one is going to put up with that especially if he comes home at weird hours.” Liam added in.

 

“He can have a girlfriend though, think of it. There are plenty of people who are very submissive, they get into relationships, fall in love and will lie, cheat, steal, or kill for that person. If our unsub is charming enough maybe there’s a woman helping him.” Louis suggests.

 

“I would hate for this to be true but if there is a woman helping him then she can be the one kidnapping the girls.” Niall puts in and Zayn shakes his head.

“Our unsub can be gay. He can have a boyfriend instead who works as his partner; someone who hates woman and escorts just as much as he does. One can pretend to be a John while the other does the killing, or the taking of them to wherever.” Zayn remarks and Louis nods his head in agreement.

 

“There are too many possibilities and I hate to say it but unless we get another body soon there will be nothing to go on.” Louis says in an exasperated tone.

 

“Sadly enough, based on the kill, I think this guy is just getting started. People like him don’t kill once, this isn’t his first kill and it won’t be his last.” Harry speaks softly and the room falls quiet and somber. Harry is right, and as of yet there is nothing any of them can do about it.

 

∞

 

Harry spends the night again that night, Louis convinced himself that it is only because it is late; much too late to let anyone that tired go home on their own. The other three boys aren’t as convinced, they give the pair knowing smirks before heading out to their own separate homes.

 

Harry greets Louis in the bed with a shy smile and Louis huffs before getting to his designated side still wondering how this became a thing.

 

“Lou, are you still awake?” Harry whispers and Louis quickly shuts his eyes and tries to play dead. He saw a possum do it once, he can totally pull it off also.

 

“I saw your eye twitch I know you’re awake.” Harry whispers with an amused chuckle and honestly? Why the hell is Harry watching his fucking eyelids anyways?

 

“If you know I’m awake then why ask the question?” Louis murmurs in response, more so into his pillow than to Harry.

 

“To be polite I guess.” Louis hums and turns to see a large head directly over top of his face; hot breath is steadily hitting his cheek.

 

“I will kick you in the balls.” Louis warns and Harry gives out an airy laugh before rolling onto his back. Placing his arms across in chest.

 

“I was thinking about something; why don’t we go through the missing persons? Compare those last spotted to bus routes and or taxi routes. If our guy does work for one of those professions, there should be some common denominator.” Louis was going to ignore Harry but he can’t, the guy is on to something so he turns around to face Harry directly, allowing his head to be held up by his hand.

 

“That’s actually a really good idea.” Harry ducks his head down to his chest and flips so he is facing Louis; copying the smaller man’s position. They are face to face, almost nose to nose and both men have to swallow and blink to mask the tension surrounding them.

 

Or maybe it is just pent up sexual frustration.

 

“Yeah?” Harry finally responds, he loves it when he gets praised for something, it acts as a reminder that he is not his father, that he’ll never be his father and that his past doesn’t define him. He is smart, and he can be good.

 

“Hey! Get out of that gorgeous head of yours yeah?” Louis whispers while knocking, softly, onto the side of Harry’s head. It takes everything in the taller lad’s power to prevent himself from ravishing Louis on the spot.

 

“Sorry. My mind just gets away from me sometimes.” Harry mumbles quietly, suddenly glad that the darkness of the room hides the blush of his cheeks.

 

“Are we finally talking about it?” Comes the counter question and the bigger of the two can’t help but to shrug his shoulders like a child. A pout quickly forming onto red lips.

 

“I can’t seem to keep my head quiet, no matter what I do the voices just keep shouting at me. I close my eyes and I can see is my dad’s face, I can hear his low laughter that can fill a room. Then the dreams start and I’m doing things I’d never do but I can’t stop, my dad is turning me into this person I can no longer recognize in the mirror and yet I can’t seem to stop.” Harry’s face is red now form talking so fast without breathing.

 

“Then I wake up and everything is silent and still. My bedroom is dark and I remember how lonely I am, I have a room filled with things I take to feel this void in my chest and yet nothing works; so the voices get louder. They want me to remember things I forced myself to forget and they only quiet when I’m with you.” Harry whispers that last part into the quiet of the night.

 

No sounds are being made except for the soft breathing coming from both of their noses. Louis is frozen on the bed, afraid to blink or move because he can’t really process what Harry is saying. The same Harry who’s been trying to get in his pants since the beginning. The same guy who steals things like a fucking kleptomaniac. The brilliant, courageous, gorgeous fucker! The one who makes him feel things he promised himself never to feel again. That same person just exposed himself to Louis and now what is Louis supposed to do in return?

 

He can joke about it, shrug it off, make it seem like no big deal. Or he can ignore it, wrap his arms around Harry and rub the back of his head gently. That’s exactly what Louis can do.

 

“I have no idea what’s happened to you Styles, but what I do know is that you’re incredible and I’ll deny this to the day I die but I admire you so much. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for and if being around me helps then you’re always welcome here yeah?” Harry puffs out a deep sigh of relief and burrows his head deeper into Louis’ bare chest.

 

“Can I kiss you?” There is no cheekiness to the question, just vulnerability.

 

“Let’s not make a habit out of this, but yes you can kiss me.” And it is like receiving a glass of water right when you are dehydrated. It is like eating that piece of cake right after a month long diet. It is like getting an unknown bonus the moment your bank account went down past $25. It is everything Harry has been missing and more.

 

Louis’ lips are soft, they are slightly chapped but still so soft and so pink. Being able to hold Louis in bed, to taste him, to be this intimate is more than words can describe; it is as if a flood of emotions is rushing through him at once and he needs more.

 

And apparently Louis agrees because the next thing Harry knows Louis is deepening the kiss, adding a bit of tongue to the mix and both men are grabbing the back of each other’s hair trying to mold their bodies into one. It is now hot in the room, much hotter than what either of them remembered the room being and that’s when Harry realized just how hard he is.

 

His cock is practically pulsing against Louis’ thigh, as if it has a mind of its own.

 

“Lou, Lou I need some friction.” Harry mumbles while rutting against Louis’ thigh, and Louis nods his head while reaching down to take his brief’s off.

 

“Shit.” Harry says as he pulls his briefs off as well. Then he takes his hand and wraps it around both of their cocks at once. Louis tilts his head back and lets his eyes roll to the back of his head in pure pleasure while Harry smears pre-cum over both of their hardened pricks so he can get them off.

 

“Your fucking hands are massive, keep doing that.” Louis gasps as he claws at Harry’s arm, seeking to deepen the kiss even more if he can. Harry is slightly worried the smaller man will be able to taste his tonsils if his tongue goes any further.

 

“You’re so hot.” Harry practically blurts out and it is true. Louis is heaven. His fit body is rutting against the sheets and Harry; desperate to cum and Harry has all the power. He is the one making this boy feel so good and the thought alone has Harry coming all across himself and Louis. He keeps jerking though and merely seconds later Louis’ body jerks, arching off the bed, and then he is finally coming as well; spurting warm come over them both.

 

After they come back down from their respective highs, Harry bites his lip in anticipation. Louis looks over to him and pats his chest before turning his back to Harry, not even bothering on cleaning up or moving, which gross, but Harry decides not to question it.

 

“This isn’t going to become a thing Harry.” Louis murmurs into the dead of the night and with a rejected sigh Harry gets out the bed, goes to the bathroom to get a rag with warm water and then comes back to clean them both up. The bed still has a small stain on it but it is nothing major, and if Harry dreams of fucking and getting fucked by Louis all night, no one has to know.

 

∞

 

By morning it has officially become a thing. Actually, twenty minutes after Louis declared it would not become a thing, he then decides to “fuck it” and attacks a sleeping Harry; not that Harry minded one bit.

 

It was wonderful actually because the two of them touched and kissed all night and Harry wasn’t lonely, and Louis wasn’t scared. Actually now that Louis is awake he can admit that he is a little scared of what this all means but he is in his twenties and if he wants something then he is going to have it. He is far too old to bullshit himself.

 

“Tell me a story.” Harry demands as they are both snuggled up in the white sheets. Louis has a dopey smile on his face and turns so he is facing Harry.

 

“Want to know why I became an agent?” Harry nods so fast he is afraid he’s going to give himself whiplash. He wants to know Louis’ past more than anything. He wants to know everything about the boy in front of him, likes, dislikes, and every single vein in the man’s body. Harry wants to know what makes Louis, Louis.

 

“I’ve always been small for my age like embarrassingly so. And I look so much like my mum that when I was younger people called us twins; and I would love that. I enjoyed being like my mom so I would dress up like her and act like her and I guess you can say I was flamboyant but I had no idea what that meant and she never cared. Things didn’t start getting hectic until age seven when my mom married Rob. Rob seemed nice at first, I mean he was ace with me and my sister Lottie, and he was so much fun to be around.

 

He would always tell me I was his ‘special boy’ and we would do everything together even take ‘adventure baths’ together, and god I had no idea what he was doing. I remember him always telling me that he and I had this special bond and that I couldn’t tell anybody about it or else the bond would break. I didn’t want that, I wanted our secrets, I wanted to be his cute boy, and I wanted a dad.

 

He prayed on that, he seduced me in a way and when I turned nine he began to come into my room at night to has ‘sleepovers.’ At first he just cuddled me and I liked cuddles so it was fine. I had no idea at the time he was prepping me, he was grooming me, molding me into something that he could just use whenever he wanted. He was warping my mind and I was too young and naïve to know the difference.

 

It wasn’t until I turned eleven did he touch me for the first time. He came in my room smelling of beer and he just smiled at me while climbing in my bed. I only had on boxers at the time and he whispered in my ear for me to take them off but I refused. I didn’t know what was going on but I was scared and I remember the way my heart just kept beating harder and faster the longer he stayed right behind me.

 

He didn’t like me saying no, so he took my hands and before I knew it he had flipped me on my back and had my hands above my head. I opened my mouth to scream and he quickly shut me up by shoving his tongue down my throat. I wanted to throw up, cry, scream, fight, something, anything but I couldn’t. I was so small and he just kept calling me ‘pretty.’

 

I couldn’t even kick, he had his weight on my waist and then he told me to be a good boy so I could get a prize. I was a good boy, I stopped fighting, not for the prize but so he would leave me alone. I always wanted a father but not like that. He took me being pliant as cooperation and quickly withdrew my boxers and he noticed my soft cock. I’ll spare you the details but let’s just say he wouldn’t leave me alone until I came.

 

I cried myself to sleep that night. Thank god he didn’t try to penetrate me, he said I wasn’t ready yet and that I had to keep it a secret because it was between ‘us men.’ I tried telling my mom several times but she never got the hint, I would always refuse to be left alone with him, I would deny wanting to play football because I knew he would use that as an excuse to slap my bum.

 

I started wearing one piece pajamas, even in the summer just so it would be harder for him to touch me and my mom never noticed. So one night, while he was out, I just flat out told her what was going on. At first she had this blank look on her face, then she started to laugh as if it was a joke and told me I shouldn’t make rape jokes because they aren’t funny.

 

I looked at her with disbelief, I mean she had to have seen the signs; she had to has notice him missing every single night for the past five years but nothing. She was supposed to be my twin, supposed to look after me; after all I looked up to her but right then at that moment I felt so betrayed. I was fifteen years old and her husband had been molesting me since I was eleven. I was angry and ashamed over the whole situation.

 

Yet I never left. I stayed for those five years because I wanted to protect my mum, my sisters, the twins but on the 5th of May I couldn’t do it anymore. I had been out with my best mates and I came home with a hickey. My mom had a smile on her face and she seemed happy that I had a fun night but he seemed cold, distance even. My mom never noticed I guess, but Lottie did and she gave me a knowing look that I tried to ignore.

 

That night I went to bed and locked my bedroom door thinking it would be safe. I had no idea he had a key made- he came in and blindsided me completely. I woke up to a gag in my mouth and my clothes being ripped off of me. I kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could but I was still so fucking small and he was so enraged. He was more obsessed with me than I thought because that night he raped me for the first time. He called himself ‘prepping’ me but it didn’t work because I was bleeding slightly, and he was panting all over my face while holding me down.

He kept nipping at the hickey on my neck and growling out how I was his and only his and then he came. He fell right on top of me and lazily kissed my torso before taking the gag out of my mouth and putting his clothes back on. I went into a fetal position while he went into the bathroom to get a wet rag; he came back out, cleaned up some of the blood and then bit his lip while staring at me. I knew he wanted me to look at him but I refused.

 

I merely closed my eyes and wished him away, hoped that the whole thing had one big nightmare but when Lottie came in twenty minutes later with tears in her eyes I then knew it is real. If she heard it, then my mother must have heard it and yet she never came in. She was willing to ignore her husband being a rapist just so she wouldn’t have to be alone, so she wouldn’t have to take care of so many kids on her own, and so she would never have to worry about money again.

 

Lottie kissed my face that night and held me till I went to sleep. By the time morning came around I was long gone and I never looked back since. I went to stay with a mate of mine from school, he knew what was going on and agreed to keep me in his closet so his parents wouldn’t find out and try and take me back. He alerted me that my parents came to school several times looking for me and that my step-father was found lurking on numerous occasions.

 

I shivered at the thought of him finding me and kept to that closet for a good two months before I was found out. My mate’s mum found me and I told her the truth. She called social services and they had me go back to the house. My mom and step-father are model citizens with the suburban home, kids, minivan, and a white picketed fence. The social worker went to the bathroom and I ran out of the back yard. I couldn’t be in that house; I couldn’t be around the people who allowed that to happen to me as if I deserved it.

 

So I ran and found myself at my counselor’s house. He was always good to me while I was in school and he let me in with no questions asks. I told him what was going on and he let me stay there, got my school work for me so I wouldn’t fall behind and helped me find a job so I could emancipate myself.

 

By the time I was seventeen I had a job, my own apartment, and had finished school a year early. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to go to college or not or what I wanted to do I just knew I was happy being free. I never really thought about my family much, just Lottie. It wasn’t until a month before I turned eighteen did I see them again.

 

I was in China Town just doing some shopping and I noticed a familiar face. It is one my twin sisters and she screamed my name and all but ran to me. The other twin quickly joined and before I knew it I had two little girls attached to my legs and a smile grew upon my face. The smile quickly disappeared, however, as soon as I saw my mom. She looked happy to see me but also scared, and she had dark circles under her eyes and she appeared to have aged by ten years. She was no longer my twin.

 

The man beside her saw me and took a step forward as I took a step back. He was a monster, I could tell by the look in his eyes and the way he looked me up and down like he wanted to devour me. He opened his mouth to tell me how good I looked and I visible cringed while peeling the twins from off of me. That’s when I noticed Lottie. She had grown so much, looked like a proper woman but I could tell something was wrong. Her eyes seemed dead and I wanted to die at the thought.

 

I left her there with that monster, I knew what he was and I didn’t warn her, I didn’t come back for her. I didn’t protect her. What kind of person does that? Just leaves his sister vulnerable to that kind of situation? I wanted to cry for her but instead I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She went willingly and wrapped her small arms around my neck and just breathed in; I could tell by the shake of her shoulders that she wanted to cry but she couldn’t. Not then and there.

 

So as we pulled apart I whispered to her my number and she nodded her head before leaving with the rest of my family. In that moment I hated my mom, I hated my stepdad and I hated people like them, like him. I vowed that I would protect people from then on, that I would go to college, then to the academy and become an agent and protect the world from monsters like him.

 

A month after that Lottie came to move in with me. We cried that night together but never talked about it. I haven’t told anyone about it until now and while I would like to say I escaped that tragic nightmare unscratched I can’t do that. I have scars bone deep, that can’t be seen.

 

Thinking back on it now, I guess that’s why I am the way that I am now. After dealing with my stepdad I wanted to be in charge of who I slept with. I never wanted to feel seduced, but be the one who seduced. I never wanted to feel like an object, to be forced into something. I wanted to fuck the pain away, the memories away. I don’t remember guys who I’ve slept with names or faces because then it makes it real, they become one of my nightmares and I don't want that.

 

That’s why I was so scared of you. That’s why I kept turning you down because I felt as if by me caving I would no longer be in control. You are the one doing the seducing and my brain just kept saying ‘alert, alert, alert’ and I didn’t know how to turn it off.”

 

Louis stops because of a crying Harry. His eyes are bloodshot red, nose running, curls matted to his forehead.

 

“Why are you crying?” Louis asks gently and Harry takes the back of his hand and wipes at his nose.

 

“Because I was trying to seduce you. I made you go through pain all because I don’t know how to be ‘chill,’ or ‘subtle.’ I was pushing you and you were breaking inside and I never meant to hurt you.” Harry is crying again, and his body is shaking with the tears and Louis holds him close and shushes him.

 

“You never hurt me love. I didn’t tell you that story so you can feel guilty, I told you that story because I trust you and I want you to know where I’m coming from. I want, no I need for you to understand who I am just like you need me to understand who you are. This is a big world with a lot of bad people in it but maybe, just maybe we can get through it together.”  Harry stops crying and opens his eyes wide and he has the face of an angelic child. His eyes are bright with sudden joy.

 

“Yeah? You and me?” Harry whispers just to make sure and Louis bites his lip to contain his fond as he nods.

 

Harry doesn’t respond with words, he just snuggles closer to Louis, seeking warmth, and closes his eyes and he never wants this moment to end.

 

∞

 

 “The two of you fucked.” That is the first thing out of Zayn’s mouth when Harry and Louis walk into the conference room. Harry blushes but beams anyways and Louis scoffs before backtracking and shrugging his shoulders.

 

“I wouldn’t call it penetrative sex but we both got off, several times.” Louis responds in a composed manner as he took his seat at the table. Niall raises a hand for a high five which Harry accepts eagerly.

 

“So does this mean the two of you will be fucking all the time now and being properly disgusting?” Niall questions as he begins to mess around on his laptop.

 

“No it means you and I are the only ones in this room who Louis hasn’t fucked yet.” Liam comments and Louis grabs at his chest in mock aghast while Niall and Zayn both laugh.

 

“I would like to point out Harry and I haven’t had anal sex.” Zayn rolls his eyes and looks over Niall’s shoulder to see what the lad is doing.

 

“Did you miss Sex Ed in school? Sex is more than just sticking a dick in a hole.” Zayn states crudely and Harry’s eyes glaze over as he imagines penetrating and being penetrated by Louis. Harry now has a boner.

 

“Oh great now you’ve awaken the dragon.” Louis exclaims while pointing to Harry’s obvious boner. Harry just stares down at his lap and smiles before looking up to Louis and wagging his eyebrows. Louis rolls his eyes and turns away from the adult child.

 

“I’m happy for the two of you, now if only we could get Liam to get his dick wet.” Liam’s face turns crimson red before he tries to clear his throat.

 

“Oh yes let’s embarrass Liam. I love this plan. Tell us Liam when is the last time you had sex.” Liam refuses to make eye contact with anyone as he lays his head on the table in front of him.

 

“Don’t we has a killer to catch, how can any of you be talking about sex with people who have sex for a living are dying?” Liam says instead trying to change the subject. His attempt at being angry is futile.

 

“Oh no Liam, we have all the time in the world when it is Harry and my sex lives we are discussing. Now that the roles are reversed mum’s the word huh?” Louis questions again and Zayn peels his eyes away from the fake dating profile Niall is creating to look at the scene before him.

 

“Guys leave Liam alone he’s a virgin.” At least Louis takes a few seconds before he starts laughing. The problem is, however, once he starts he kind of doesn’t stop. Liam turns angry eyes towards the person who betrayed him.

 

Zayn, being the smart man that he is, takes the heat off himself by putting it on someone else.

 

“Niall is creating a fake profile based on you so he can book you at that escorting place up the road.” Zayn shouts really fast and Liam turns accusatory eyes towards Niall who in turn frowns at Zayn for betraying him.

Louis has not stopped laughing, his face is red and he’s hot but he can’t stop laughing and Harry is just looking on at everyone with a smile on his face.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Liam whispers between clinched teeth.

 

“Well I was trying to be discreet for one.” Niall admits while side eyeing his betrayer.

 

“I’m starting to see why we’re the rejects.” Harry finally speaks out and Liam doesn’t take his eyes off Niall.

 

“I’m serious Niall don’t you dare click send.” Liam warns, ignoring Harry completely.

 

“You need to get laid Liam! You need to know what it feels like be intimate with another person. You’re so awkward.” Liam gets offended at this.

 

“I’m not awkward I just have a higher IQ.” Louis puffs out a breath and begins unzipping Harry’s pants underneath the table, because he’s bored. Harry slides down in his chair and spreads his legs wide open.

 

“How does having a high IQ have anything to do with you being awkward as shit and a virgin? If anything being smarter should make it easier for you to convince someone to sleep with you.” Zayn suggests and Liam gets agitated.

 

“It’s because the smarter you are the less you know how to be ‘socially acceptable.’” Liam retorts and Zayn chuckles at this.

 

“Exactly; which is just smart talk for being awkward. It’s okay though.” Liam is about to say something else when Harry tilts his head back and groans loudly. Louis is laughing and trying to shush the curly-haired lad but its’ futile. Zayn looks under the table and howls in laughter. Liam flushes and Niall smirks.

 

“Enjoying yourself Harry?” Zayn teases and Harry grunts in response.

 

“Harry speechless? Nice trick Louis.” Niall comments. Harry gives Niall his middle finger, or he would have if he could move his hands. His limbs are numb and all he feels is Louis Louis Louis. So Harry settles for glaring at Niall instead. Should work just as well.

 

Louis’ arm gets faster and faster and then Harry is gripping the edges of the table as his lap jerks before stilling. The room is quiet and Liam coughs because it’s now uncomfortable in the meeting room. Louis looks around and can’t find a tissue so he wipes his cum covered hand on the edge of an unused coffee cup by the coffee maker. Liam gags and begs Louis to throw the cup out but before he can the Director walks in and orders Louis to his chair.

 

Louis bites his lip as the Director heads straight for the coffee maker. Liam whispers a silent ‘no’ and Harry’s leg jumps up and down rapidly out of nervousness. The cup, Louis wiped cum on, is now being filled with coffee and creamer and Zayn frowns at the scene before him. Niall is holding back a laugh and Harry leans his head on the table as the Director takes his first taste.

 

A frown is quickly placed on the Director’s face and he instantly throws the cup in the trash.

 

“I think the coffeemaker is breaking, this coffee tastes like salt.” Niall bursts out laughing and Harry’s face is so hot.

 

“I told you, needed more fruit.” Louis whispers and a laugh is laced in his voice. Harry tells him to shut up and the Director looks thoroughly confused.

 

“Anyways, what have you lads got for me today?” Liam is the only one with enough composure to respond.

 

“Umm. Shit I’m sorry. Umm. Harry comes, oh god why did I say that? He didn’t come, not like…oh fuck.” Liam is flustered and Niall only laughs harder.

 

“Can you children be adult for a moment and focus on the case at hand? What the hell is wrong with you Mr. Payne? Is this too much for you lot?” The Director is mad and this just leads to Liam being more embarrassed.

 

“I...I’m sorry.” Liam admits and Zayn decides to save the poor guy.

 

“What Liam is trying to say is that Harry had an idea last night. He suggested we compare taxi and bus routes to areas with the most missing persons and see if there are any overlaps. Clearly this unsub knows the area like the back of his hand. That might be because he goes right past the area every day. We’re just waiting for the software to tell us of any overlaps.” Zayn states and the Director nods before walking out. Everyone sighs in relief until the computer dings. They have a match.

 

∞

 

The potential unsub finally has a name; it is the team’s first lead. His name is Gregory Smith and he was an orphan. Had some problems in his youth and went to a juvenile detention center for hurting his high school girlfriend. He now works as a taxi driver after never being able to keep a steady job for longer than two years.

 

Liam and Zayn are now at Gregory’s place of work looking to speak to the man. They stop at the first office they come to and briefly knock on the door.

 

“Hi, I’m agent Malik and this agent Payne; we’re from the BAU unit of the FBI. We’re here on business looking for a Gregory Smith.” The guy looks startled and his eyes are wide as he quickly logs out of something on his screen, porn, and turns to face the agents.

 

“I…I umm. My name is Lance Pratt. I’m Gregory’s boss. What is this about?” Mr. Pratt has on worn blue jeans that are faded and baggy. He has on a stained white button up that has a yellow tint to it and his hair is a complete mess. The guy looks flustered but still stands up so that he can shake hands with the agents in front of him.

 

“Relax Mr. Pratt we simply want to talk with your employee. Is he here?” Mr. Pratt shakes his head and goes back to his chair.

 

“He is supposed to be working but he called out sick, saying something came up and he sounded truly horrible. Like maybe he has a stuffy nose or something.” Both agent’s nod.

 

“Does he do this often? Call out sick?” Liam questions while taking mental notes.

 

“Yes, more so lately than before. He’s only been working for about a year or so and he’s really popular with the other drivers. Why does the FBI want him?” Liam doesn’t respond so Zayn does instead.

 

“We aren’t at liberty to discuss and he’s not at home. Do you have any idea where he might be?” Zayn is quick to question and Mr. Pratt pauses while he scratches the back of his neck. A look of concentration places on his face.

 

“He doesn’t live at the address listed, about five months ago he moved in with a mate of his in Arlington. Is, is he in trouble? Should I call him?”

 

“NO.” Both agents shout so quickly Mr. Pratt can’t help but shut his mouth.

 

“Do you has the address for the friend?” The boss nods dumbly and goes over to the computer typing something in. An address comes up and he writes it down on a piece of scrap paper that is on his desk. He stands up and weakly hands it to Liam, who gives a polite smile while taking it.

 

“Thank you for your assistance.” Zayn speaks and then he and Liam both turns and head out the door.

 

“I’ll text the others so they can meet us at the address.” Zayn gives his okay to Liam and the two drive off.

 

∞

 

The address belongs to an Adam Peabody. Adam and Gregory pretty much grew up together and both found themselves in a juvenile center around the same time. According to the records, that Niall found, Adam just got out of jail six months ago and moved into his grandmother’s home who died leaving him the property. Adam was in jail for aggravated assault and battery after putting his, then, girlfriend in the hospital; claiming he thought she was cheating on him.

 

They are now arriving to the house and it is massive. The whole neighborhood is upper middle class, with fairly large homes and well-manicured lawns. Louis would be making a Stepford wife joke but he is too busy occupied kissing Harry in the back of the SUV.

 

Niall looks smitten at the two and Liam seems flustered. Louis and Harry finally break apart when the vehicle pulls to a stop.

 

“I’m surprised the two of you has any oxygen left.” Zayn deadpans as he gets out.

 

“Years of swimming lessons mate, finally paying off.” Louis responds in a cheeky manner and Zayn rolls his eyes in response.

 

“Liam you’re a genius. What are the odds of my eyes getting stuck due to me rolling them so hard?” Zayn asks and Liam ponders for a second before going off onto a tangent.

 

“Actually a new study says….” Zayn immediately regrets asking the question and rings the doorbell.

 

No one comes to the door. Louis peeps into a side window and can’t find any one moving about the house. With no evidence that places one or two of these guys at any crime scene, there is no chance at getting a warrant to search the house.

 

“Well fuck.” Niall comments as he sits in a chair that is on the porch.

 

“Whelp I don’t see a security alarm, anyone fancy breaking and entering?” Harry asks and Louis immediately nods. Harry always keeps tools in his pocket.

 

“That’s illegal Harry.” Liam points out, in case none of the agents knows that.

 

“Thanks for the reminder, I didn’t go and FBI academy or anything.” Louis replies back, snarky.

 

“I’m just saying, we can’t go around…” Liam can’t finish that statement because the door is now open.

 

“Yes, beat my own personal record by two seconds.” Harry cheers and Louis just stares with a fond expression. Harry is an adorable, overgrown child. A child who likes to steal. And break into people’s homes.

“I’m not going to question how or why you know how to do that.” Niall comments before placing his hands in his pockets so he can enter the home.

 

The house is spotless. Almost like no one is even living there to begin with. There is one problem, however, and that is fact that there is an odor in the air. The odor is a familiar and Zayn has a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

That’s when they see it. Adam is dead on the floor of his marbled kitchen. A pool of blood surrounding his body and the smell is pretty bad.

 

“I’m not a medic but this guy has been dead for a couple of days at least. The blood has dried and the body is already starting to rot. Usually a killer will turn the temperature down to preserve the body but not this guy. The kill looks sloppy and rushed.” Liam comments.

 

“So let me get this straight, our guy has killed two people we know of. There’s no family for him, no more addresses, no cell phone to ping, and we have no idea what his trigger is or why. Our unsub in on a murder spree and we have no way of finding him.”

 

The others are quiet after Zayn speaks and it is all the confirmation he needs.

 

“Great, that’s just great.” No one says anything. Niall calls the local police to report the crime scene, and the others all file out of the house to await the local authorities. Harry rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder and wraps his arms around the smaller lad from behind.

 

“We’re going to find this guy right Lou?” Harry whispers and Louis grabs Harry’s hands in response.

 

“Yeah H, we’ll get him.” And as much as it kills him, he can’t bring himself to actually believe his own words.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I still don’t understand why I have to be the one to do this.” Liam whines as he fights off Niall’s wandering hands from trying to mess with his hair some more.

 

 

“Stop fighting me and let me fix your hair so you won’t scare off the ladies.” Niall complains as he goes to swoop Liam’s fringe to the side a bit. Liam frowns and smacks Niall’s hand away. Louis snorts at the scene before him and shifts some so Harry can sit more comfortably on his lap.

 

 

“Li, we’ve explained this like a thousand times already.” Louis explains as he leans to the right so everyone can see him talking and so his voice won’t get muffled by Harry’s massive back. “You have to get an escort because you’re the only one awkward enough people will believe you actually need to hire someone to get laid.” Liam’s frown deepens.

 

 

“But not in like a bad way…” Harry quickly adds in as he sees a small amount of sadness flash those brown eyes.

 

 

“You lot are very mean; I choose not to have sex because I don’t want to.” Liam pouts and then goes to look in the mirror and sighs at his reflection. He barely recognizes himself.

 

 

Now that they know the unsub likes to kidnap hookers and escorts, the team has decided to send one of them undercover as a John in order to see if they can find out more information or even get a better ID on the unsub. This man is going off the radar and is no longer sticking to a plan. The team is convinced something triggered this man and that led him to not only killing an innocent but also his maybe partner as well.

 

 

This leads us to why Liam is so upset at the moment. Apparently the team thinks he’s a better candidate due to the fact he’s awkward, plain looking, and can pull off the ‘innocent man’ look which will supposedly get the women to talk to him. Niall has decided that he should wear a pair of tight black jeans with a navy blue button up shirt and some shoes that are a  bit snug around his pinky toes.

 

 

He sighs again as he tries to pull down his shirt a bit more. It’s far too tight for him but he supposes it’ll do the trick.

 

 

“While I’m out here embarrassing myself what will you lot be doing?” Liam asks as he turns to face Louis, Harry, and Zayn who are all sitting on the couch in the living room.

 

 

“Well Harry and I will be going down to find out if the Coroner has been able to identify our victim yet and if so if we can find out more information about her.” Louis explains.

 

“I will be working with Niall to see if we can pull a face recognition on our victim. We’ll also pull the video again and see if we can gather anymore information that will be useful to us.” Zayn states and Liam rolls his eyes because it sounds like they’ll be doing actual work while he has to go out into the field and remember why he stays clear from women to begin with.

 

 

It’s not that he doesn’t like women because he does, it’s just he never really knows what to say so then he overcompensates by saying too much and by the time he realizes he needs to stop; the woman has left him alone altogether. It’s nothing to be sad or disappointed about, it’s just his life.

  
  


He looks back at the room and Louis would feel sorry for his friend but he knows this can be good for Liam. Liam needs to break out of his shell and needs to stop overthinking everything; instead just be in the moment. Louis knows this advice will work because he did just that with Harry and can’t imagine himself any happier.

 

 

“Fine, I’m leaving.” Liam announces and all give him thumbs up. He responds by giving them all a middle finger. “If I don’t come back just know I probably ran away.” Harry laughs the loudest as the man leaves. This should be interesting.

 

∞

  
  


Louis smirks as he sees Harry laying on the bed, on his stomach. Harry is focusing intently on writing out his thoughts as to what is going on and why and Louis can’t help but straddle the other man. Harry flinches at the contact before his body eases to the touch of the smaller man, and Louis loves it. He enjoys how pliant the man is. 

  
  
  


“So Harry, are you tense? Any pain?” Louis questions in his best sultry voice. Harry turns around so Louis is straddling the man’s waist instead. 

  
  
  


“My cock hurts a bit, if you want to rub it.” Harry answers in a mock innocent tone. Green eyes flutter and Louis leans down so the two can connect their lips. They really should be working on this case but Louis can finally touch Harry and now that he knows what the man tastes like-feels like, he can’t seem to get enough of him. He had no idea just how badly he was denying himself something great. 

  
  
  


“Would you like for me to fuck you?” Louis whispers as he pulls away from red lips. Harry’s eyes are wide and a dark emerald green; obviously coated with lust. 

  
  
  


The strong pull Harry feels towards Louis is a bit ridiculous. He wants so much, and it all feels extremely intense like nothing he’s ever experienced before. Louis grounds Harry like an anchor does a ship. He acts as a reminder that sometimes in this shitty world there is beauty and that beauty can bring happiness. That’s what Louis represents to Harry-happiness; blissfully so. 

  
  
  


Louis nipping at Harry’s neck is what brings the man back to the present. He looks up to Louis and wonders how did he get so lucky?

  
  
  


“I wouldn’t dream of denying you inside of me.” He decides to whisper back and receives a deeper kiss as his reward. He also receives the rubbing of his right nipple which makes him gasp into Louis’ mouth and whine. 

  
  
  


“Once we solve this case i’m going to fuck you so hard.” Louis promises before he pulls away and Harry feels like dying. His prick is so hard and he wants so much; how can Louis be so cruel? The man simply smirks and goes to stand up. Harry hates him.

  
  
  


“I hate you.” He declares and Louis laughs as he leans to kiss a pouting Harry.

  
  
  
  


“We have a case to solve Haz. I promise afterwards I’m all yours.” Harry decides he’s okay with waiting for sex because he knows the case comes first; but it’s just so hard when Louis is so close and kissable. It’s like telling a hungry kid he can’t have any cookies until after dinner even though the cookies just came out the oven and dinner is two hours away. He’s starving, he truly feels like he’s starving and the only thing that can cure his hunger is Louis.

  
  
  
  


“I saw you writing some ideas down before I disturbed you, what are they?” Harry has to blink his sexy thoughts away and get back into agent mode. He nods and flips over to get his paper, that he had pushed under the pillow, and then proceeds to sit up on the bed. 

  
  
  


“Granted these are just some thoughts as to what’s going on but….

  
  
  


 

  * ****Unsub recently found his mother or found information about her and it turned out she was a prostitute and didn’t want him.****


  * **The man that he killed was the one who was behind all of this to begin with, fueled our unsub’s own hidden anger and desires and then something went wrong.**


  * **Our unsub has been doing this for a while now, in different states, but never killed anyone until now.**


  * **Our unsub’s partner killed that woman and so our unsub killed him in retaliation and is now either on the run or is going back to where the other women are being held, if they’re even alive.**


  * **Our unsub is a sick fuck who doesn’t have a partner and found out his roommate was sleeping around with prostitutes and got angry so he killed her and him.**



 

  
  


Harry stops talking and Louis looks at him with fascination. 

  
  
  


“You’re incredible H. Those are some really good ideas, I personally like numbers one and five.” Harry beams and goes to say something when his phone vibrates. It’s a text from the station letting them all know they have something. 

  
  
  


“I guess we should get going then?” Louis nods and then the two are headed out the door. 

  
  
  


The drive takes about fifteen minutes and after they go down to the basement there’s the coroner greeting them with a file in his hand. He has a tired smile on his face.

  
  
  


“So, I’ve been given permission to access these files and was told to hand them to you personally. It seems like Adam Peabody and Gregory Smith both have sealed files from their youths; before they got sent to the juvenile center where they met.” Harry and Louis share a surprised look; both shocked Niall didn’t find this. 

  
  
  


“Apparently Adam and Gregory are twins; there was a closed adoption that occurred due to the mother being in witness protection. Both children were separated at birth, had their names changed and everything. I’m guessing they found each other or realized how much they looked alike or something of that nature.” The coroner stops talking and hands Harry and Louis the folder that leaves the two agents baffled. 

  
  
  


“How?” Louis turns to Harry and re-reads everything that is being laid out before him. This changes everything. 

  
  
  


“We need to meet up with the others, we need to get a hold of Liam and let him know as well.” Harry quickly announces and Louis is already racing out the door-phone in hand.

  
  


∞

  
  


“He’s still not picking up.” Louis complains as they pull up to Niall’s house where Zayn and Niall are. 

  
  
  


“Niall can just ping his location, don’t worry.” Louis relaxes after hearing those words and knocks twice before a confused looking Niall answers the door.

  
  
  


“What are you two doing here?” Niall questions and Louis pushes past the boy to call out for Zayn, telling the man to join in the living room.

  
  
  


“We have some intense news.” Louis starts.

  
  
  


“They were able to pull prints from the house and the prints match brothers, and one other that’s distorted but is still being identified.” Harry finishes for Louis and Louis nods; silently telling the man to continue. “You see, twenty-three years ago twins were born to a woman who was in witness protection. She didn’t want her kids to grow up in that environment so she had a closed adoption and was allowed to have their prints taken in case she wanted to find them one day.” Harry goes on to say.

  
  
  


“The boys are fraternal twins and they were sent to different homes with different names and never told their story. Somehow they found each other, maybe they had found each other before juvenile center, and they became very close while locked up together. After getting out we have no record since, just odd jobs here and there. Nothing newsworthy until now.” Louis trails off and Harry nods as he hands Zayn and Niall copies of the findings.

  
  
  


“In this file is Miranda Martin’s information. She got pregnant at sixteen which is why her file has been sealed and unobtainable. When she was fifteen she was working as a prostitute, in New York, and she had a pimp called Smoke. Smoke got his name because he was untouchable, the cops never could find anything to stick on him until Miranda.” Harry explains.

  
  


“They asked Miranda to be a snitch and promised her that she would be placed in protective custody if she could deliver them Smoke. She was young, scared, tired of being abused, and had no one to lean on-she ran away from home at fourteen because her druggie mother tried to sell her for drugs-so she agreed to the terms.” Louis continues.

  
  
  


“She had no idea that when she was put into protective custody, while awaiting the trial, she was pregnant. The babies acted as reminders of her past and so she wanted nothing to do with them. She’s been off the radar for about ten years now but a face recognition program picked her up on a camera here in D.C. about a month ago.” Harry finishes and they nod heads as they look at each other. 

  
  
  


“Smoke was released from prison ten months ago. I’m guessing he found out where Miranda was and decided to track her down. That’s who was murdered on the screen, Miranda. The coroner report came back and matched the dental records.” Louis says with a somber tone.

  
  
  


“Harry and I think she was killed by Smoke and that Gregory has been helping his father track her down. They’ve probably been taking women who look like her, or may know of her just trying to follow lead after lead until it led them to Miranda. We also think Gregory killed his brother after his brother wanted nothing to do with Smoke or killing; probably wanted to start over a new leaf considering he was thinking about selling the home in VA.” Zayn looks over the information and then sits down. 

  
  
  


“Zayn you’re making a face what’s wrong?” Zayn looks up from the file and then hardens his expression; obviously angry.

  
  
  


“We had this guy, he was at the taxi company. He was the person we spoke to about finding Gregory.” Zayn explains and Louis feels like groaning and banging his head on the table or a wall. 

  
  
  


“So they’re probably both on the run.” Niall announces and Harry nods sadly. Louis decides to take a seat beside Zayn. He feels exhausted.

  
  
  


“We have what they look like, we’ll add them to the Most Wanted list and see if we can get some hits.” Louis decides and they all agree, Niall leaving to make the call. 

  
  
  


“Is anyone going to tell Liam he’s not needed anymore?” Zayn asks and Louis pulls a face.

  
  
  


“We tried calling but he hasn’t answered.” Harry explains and Zayn goes to try his friend again and the phone picks up on the third ring. Zayn explains to Liam that he needs to come to Niall’s apartment soon and then hangs up.

  
  
  


“Let’s hope he isn’t too tormented.” Harry mumbles and Louis goes to join their hands together in Harry’s lap. The taller man smiles a dopey smile and rubs the back of Louis’ hand; silently waiting for Liam to arrive. 

  
  
  


∞

  
  


“But I thought, I thought you said we couldn’t until after the case?” Harry pants as he grips Louis’ naked bum harder. They are both naked and on the bed, Louis is sitting on top of Harry and is grinding both of their cocks together. Harry’s toes tingle.

  
  
  


“In case you missed the part where we identified the murderers….” Louis teases as he goes to nibble on a nipple which makes the other man hiss and buck his hips.

  
  
  


“We still haven’t caught them though.” Harry pants harder and his brain short circuits when Louis wraps warm and wet lips around his aching prick. 

  
  


“You want me to stop?” The man responds by grabbing brown hair and pushing it further on his dick. “Didn’t think so.” Louis slurs as he slurps around the tip before hollowing his cheeks out and sucking hard. 

  
  
  


“Oh fuck.” Harry groans and Louis takes this as permission to drop his mouth to a pink hole. Louis does one tentative lick, going from back to forward. 

  
  
  


Then he spreads Harry’s cheeks apart and sticks his tongue in before wrapping his lips around the hole and sucking for dear life. Harry grips the bed sheets and throws his head back as his body arches off the bed. Louis isn’t letting up; he continues to lick, suck, vibrate his tongue, and everything else until Harry is mess on the bed, crying from pleasure and coated with his own cum. 

  
  


Louis looks smug as he lifts up and then he wraps a hand around his own cock and strokes four times before he’s coming all over Harry’s abs and tattoos. Harry looks down at his torso and cringes because-eww. Louis, who’s exhausted, laughs and leans down to give Harry one quick kiss before he jumps up and goes to the bathroom to get a cloth and some soap and water to clean Harry off with.

  
  


He comes back and gently wipes the other man down until nothing is showing but a smooth tummy.

  
  
  


“Thank you,” Harry murmurs and Louis hums as he snuggles up to the taller man.

  
  
  


“I can’t wait until you fuck me.” Harry whispers as Louis wraps arms around him.

  
  
  


“Not until after our third date.” Louis responds and Harry’s eyes widen as he mouth opens slightly.

  
  
  


“You want to date me?” Granted Harry was hoping they would date and do all the cheesy stuff but he had no idea Louis wanted the same.

  
  
  


“Of course I do.” Louis seems offended. “It’s not just about sex, I want to do this proper like. I want us to date, and have sex, and I want to remember it the next morning.” Harry knows just how big of a deal this is for Louis and he will not take it for granted.

  
  
  


“No more forgetting.” Harry whispers and smiles into Louis’ chest as the man begins to rub circles on his back.

  
  
  


“No more forgetting indeed.” The two fall asleep like that, in each other's arms.

  
  
  


∞

  
  


It’s been three weeks and there's been no word on the two suspects. A few more women have gone missing in New Jersey and Harry is concerned but apparently the Director isn’t. The team has been brought in for a new case but the Director refuses to say what it’s about.

  
  


“I’m glad you all came on such short notice.” The Director begins and his mood is very serious, not at all like it normally is. Harry reaches out and grabs Louis for support even though he doesn’t know why. The blue-eyed man gives him a curious look but links their fingers together wordlessly. 

  
  
  


“This new case is something that’s going to either make or break this team, that’s why I’m giving it to you.” He sighs and looks to Harry briefly which leads to the man's stomach dropping instantly. He feels sick, and like a weight has just been dropped onto the pit of his stomach.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry ahead of time.” The Director says quietly and Harry’s world goes dark and blank when the man says “I need for you to catch the serial killer named Smiley. He got the name because he places a smiley face on each victim after he kills them. He’s been doing this for over thirty years but we never caught up with him until now; I guess with age he’s slowing down. His real name however, is Des Styles.”

  
  
  


Harry can feel the room staring at him and can feel the tightening of Louis’ hand on his. He can hear Liam gasping, and Zayn murmuring ‘holy shits’ but that’s about it. Nothing else registers in his mind because he lets go of Louis’ hand and walks out the room.

  
  
  


He knows Louis is chasing him down but he can’t stop moving, he can’t stop going because if he does he’ll stop breathing. He can’t handle this, he can’t and he won’t. So he does the one thing he said he’d never do; he runs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse for how this ended. If it helps any, I've already started writing the next story line.


End file.
